M'attendratu ?
by ChewPup
Summary: Richard Castle a-t-il tenu sa promesse ? Always, il l'avait dit.


Hi, doods. I'm back. J'espère que vous allez aimer. N'hésitez pas de reviewer ce OS. Les critiques - de toutes sortes - sont les bienvenues.

* * *

><p>« <em>M'attendras-tu<em> _?_ »  
>Cette question, je me la suis posée des millions de fois – pour ne pas dire des milliards. J'ai souvent espéré, malgré mon caractère, mes peurs, que tu fasses abstractions du temps. Que tu te dises que j'étais la bonne. La seule à pouvoir faire partie de ton futur. J'ai eu peur que tu ne te lasses. J'ai eu cette frayeur qu'ont les femmes amoureuses. Cette crainte de me retrouver seule. De voir partir l'homme que j'aimais, aux bras d'une autre femme. Ceci dit, même si je t'en aurais voulu, j'aurais été contente. Contente que tu ais trouvé la femme parfaite. La femme qui ne te faisait pas attendre. Une femme qui t'aimait et que tu aimais en retour.<br>Tu as attendu plus de huit mois. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu faire. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à rester auprès de moi. J'ai souvent demandé à Lanie pourquoi tu restais là, sans rien dire. A me regarder. A m'attendre. Elle m'a toujours répondu : « L'amour ». Je t'avouerai que je n'y croyais qu'à moitié. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait fait autant de chose pour moi. Jamais personne n'était resté aussi longtemps à mes côtés. Tu étais unique. Tu étais toi. Et je suis tombée amoureuse de cette personne.  
>Pendant un moment, j'ai perdu l'espoir. Je t'ai vu t'éloigner. Tu ne venais plus si souvent au bureau. Tu ne m'appelais plus aussi régulièrement. Tu ne répondais que rarement à mes messages. J'ai eu peur. Vraiment. J'en ai pleuré. Et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte de l'effort que tu fournissais depuis tout ce temps. J'ai réalisé que tu attendais peut-être quelque chose d'impossible. Il était certain que je ne te montrais pas mes sentiments. C'était idiot. J'ai questionné Kévin et Javier. Ils m'ont dit ne rien savoir. J'y ai cru, même si je savais qu'au fond de moi, ils me cachaient quelque chose. Puis j'ai osé.<br>C'était un jeudi soir. Le 25 février. Il faisait froid. J'avais pleuré toute la journée. J'avais retourné cette question un bon nombre de fois. Et je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'arrête. Toute cette mascarade, ce soi-disant mur. Je les ai brisés ce jour là. Alors je suis montée te voir. J'ai frappé, doucement. J'ai attendu quelques secondes. Des secondes qui me paraissaient pourtant des années. J'étais anxieuse. Je ne saurais te dire pourquoi, réellement. Peut-être que tu avais tourné la page, je ne savais pas. Tu as ouvert la porte. J'ai relevé la tête. Tes yeux ont rencontré les miens, et nous nous sommes plongés dans notre monde. J'y ai perçu de l'étonnement, de la joie, de la peur, de l'inquiétude. Et autres sentiments que je ne saurai décrire. Tu as souri et tu t'es décalé. J'ai d'abord hésité puis j'ai passé le pas de ta porte. Et tout s'est enchaîné.  
>Tu m'as fait asseoir sur ton canapé, puis tu es parti préparer des cafés. En revenant, tu n'as pas décroché un mot. Tu m'as juste tendu la tasse que je me suis empressée d'attraper. Me cacher derrière le café, ma spécialité. Tu as attendu, comme tu as toujours fait. Et j'ai ouvert la bouche. Pour m'excuser. Tu n'as pas compris, et je me suis dépêchée de t'expliquer. Je ne sais pas si tu avais tout compris, au vu de mon débit de parole. J'ai tout déballé. J'en avais besoin. Je t'ai remercié pour être toujours à mes côtés. Pour tout ce que tu as pu faire pour moi. Pour être toi. Et au final, je t'ai demandé si c'était le bon moment. Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux. Je ne sais même plus combien de temps a duré cet échange silencieux. Tout ce que je me rappelle, ce sont tes yeux bleus, scintillants. Ta bouche, s'étendre. Tes jambes te soulever. Tes bras m'entourer. Tes mains dans mes cheveux. Et je me suis laissée aller contre toi. J'ai respiré ton odeur. J'ai gouté ta peau. J'ai versé quelques larmes. Et je me suis endormie.<br>Sérieusement, moi, Kate Beckett, s'endormir dans les bras après une déclaration. C'est tellement moi. Stupide. Mais amoureuse.  
>Le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans ton lit, avec un de tes t-shirt. Je devais être vraiment fatiguée pour ne pas avoir senti ce changement de vêtements. Mais qu'importe. Tu étais là, souriant, à mes côtés. Je n'avais jamais vu un sourire aussi beau sur toi. Je ne sais pas quelle était ma tête, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas eu peur, puisque tu n'as pas crié comme une fillette. Tu t'es finalement levé. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi. Tu as été farfouillé dans ton armoire. Je me suis assise dans ton lit, contre tes coussins. Vraiment moelleux, par ailleurs. Et tu as poussé un cri. Tu t'es empressé de revenir. J'ai penché la tête, espérant voir ce que tu me cachais. Tu as ri puis tu m'as embrassé. Et je l'ai vu. Ce bijou.<br>Tu m'as expliqué pourquoi tu avais été si souvent absent le mois dernier. Pourquoi tu ne répondais plus à mes messages. Pourquoi tu ne m'appelais plus. Tu m'as aussi dit que tu avais mis au courant Tic et Tac. Je suis restée coi. Tu m'as dit que tu savais que je n'allais plus tarder. Que ça se voyait dans ma façon de me comporter. Tu me connais parfaitement. C'était une belle bague. Ca l'est toujours. Simple, belle. « Comme toi » m'as-tu dit. Je t'ai embrassé. Je ne t'ai pas dit oui, mais c'était tout comme.  
>Et nous voilà maintenant, dans la maison de Dieu. Toi, dans un costume que je t'ai choisi. Et moi, dans cette robe que tu as si parfaitement trouvé. Ce n'est sans doute pas la tradition, mais c'est nous. La seule chose dont je regrette, c'est que maman ne soit pas là pour voir l'homme merveilleux que tu es. L'homme avec qui je vais me marier. Maintenant. J'espère sincèrement que de là où elle est, elle puisse voir tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.<br>Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, Rick. Saches-le. Et je suis heureuse de dire que, maintenant, je suis ta femme. Je suis heureuse de dire à l'assemblé que je porte ton enfant. Je suis heureuse de dire que le 25 février, il y a maintenant cinq mois, fut l'un des jours les plus misérables et merveilleux de ma vie.

Et me voici, Katherine Beckett, simple lieutenant de police, mariée à l'homme le plus parfait du monde. Richard Alexander Rodgers.  
>Je garde en souvenir de la réponse que tu m'as donné à cette question. Cette question qui m'a souvent fait peur. Mais ton simple mot m'a redonné cet espoir. Et j'ai alors compris pourquoi. Pourquoi tu m'avais attendu si longtemps. Comme tu me l'avais promis :<br>**Always**.

* * *

><p>S'il y a encore des fautes, merci de me le dire. C'est toujours sympathique de voir où on a flanché !<br>Pour être claire, Kate fait son discours à l'église. Comme les mariés font, il me semble. Et si ce n'est pas le cas et bien.. on innove. Anyways, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé. J'ai écris ça entre deux heures et trois heures du matin. Si ce n'est pas vraiment claire dans l'écrit, vous saurez pourquoi. Et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.  
><strong>With all my love.<strong>


End file.
